The objectives of this study are: 1) to assess the hypothesis that offspring of schizophrenics are more susceptible to perinatal complications than are the offspring of normals; and 2) to determine if the offspring of schizophrenics show a consistent pattern of abnormal development over time, extending from the neonatal period through childhood. Correlations between perinatal and early childhood events and later tests of intelligence in the offspring of the schizophrenics group are being compared with those in a large normal group.